Final Thoughts
by Nuhvok Princess
Summary: Makuta reflects (MOL based)


Final Thoughts  
  
By: Nova Nuhvok  
  
Authoress' Notes: This story is based on the Mask of Light, and takes place shortly before the final confrontation between Light and Shadow. Please tell me what you think, and be honest. :)  
  
I stand quietly next to my brother's monument, and press the palm of my hand against it, listening to the faintest of heartbeats. Straining against the bonds of shadow I have laced intricately over his very being, is my brother's soul. Judging by how warm the monument is, he is happy. Curse him. Why must he be difficult now? I am this close to defeating all that he has created, and yet he is happy.  
  
How can Mata Nui be so hopeful? Does he not see that his little guardians of the island are being stripped of their dignity? My beautiful sons mock their powers with great ease, for they are amplified versions of my most loathsome traits, the traits that mock the Matoran creed of Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Yes, I fear nothing from the Toa Nuva. They are cursed by the virtues that they have sworn to protect.   
  
The fact that they always must be united in whatever they do, gives them little time to themselves. Without knowing and respecting one's own self, how is anyone truly able to understand and respect those around him? I know myself, and my purpose, at all times. It's no wonder why they squabble. Kurahk will play off that ambivalence, and use it against them to reveal destructive traits that the Toa Nuva never even thought they had.   
  
As their psyches begin to fray, Vorahk will take over and gnaw on the hopes and dreams that sustain their being. Once duty bound to the island and its inhabitants, the souls of the Toa Nuva will be drained. Vorahk will fill that void with a desperate hunger to save themselves, and their sanity.  
  
As for Turahk? He'll be the one to keep them that way. Their destiny swallowed whole by Fear.  
  
Yes, I know of Fear. It is a mysterious and relentless shadow. Fear is the one shadow I can never get rid of despite my mastery of the Void. Ironically enough, it is the Toa of Light whom causes this great shadow. Clutching my Kolhi staff, I peer into the pool of protodermis. My reflection is illuminated by its silvery sheen and I see myself as the Supreme Being, Master of Light and Shadow. But why? I wish to break the Matoran, make them grovel for what they've done to my poor fool of a brother. How could Light help me achieve that?   
  
I do not intend to absorb the light, No...I will defeat it! For then my exceedingly foolish brother would stay asleep.   
  
I will never understand how Mata Nui could disgrace himself so thoroughly. He was such a benevolent being, full of good will, and nothing but the purest intentions. Truthfully, loved him; I was in awe of his greatness. Yet, he gave up everything to make the inhabitants of this mystical paradise happy, gave all of himself until he was but a shell of what he used to be. The great Mata Nui, once praised for his generous deeds, and was now bound to them. He was nothing more than a slave to the selfish whims and demands of the Matoran HE created. He cared nothing for me anymore.  
  
Never in all my existence had I seen such a comedown. By all means, he should remain in slumber. Mata Nui suffered greatly while he was awake, and if he were to rise now, what he would see would bleed his heart. I cannot allow that to happen. What they have done to my brother is never to be forgiven. I tortured them with Rahi, with Bohrok, for no reason at all other than to watch them suffer as my brother did. Those greedy, filthy beings have paid dearly for their actions. But it's not enough. I wish to deliver the ultimate blow to them by destroying all that Mata Nui gave them.   
  
Mata Nui gave up everything for their happiness, and yet his creations spite him. Living in villages separate from each other weakened their Unity. In the never-ending quest for more resources, they have forgotten their Duty in respecting the lesser creatures of Mata Nui as well as themselves. Many wild beasts have lost their homes. There is no point for them to try and defend the island. I am only speeding up the process they have started.  
  
As for their Destiny, it is uncertain. The Turaga know they are destined to leave this Paradise for elsewhere, but their destiny is shrouded in mystery. It is said that the Seventh Toa will awaken my brother, and shine light into the mystery surrounded by the shadows I've created.   
  
Including the shadows around my own destiny. The thought sickens me. Peering again into the silver pool, the same reflection stares back at me and Takanuva passes over my thoughts yet again. Curses! Why do I fear Takanuva so? The Toa of Light is but one Toa. How could he succeed where the other six couldn't? The thought of Takanuva both warms and chills me.  
  
A loud crash resonates outside my door, busting it off its hinges and clattering to the ground in pieces. A slim figure sets something on the floor, a kraata. The small slimy creature hisses menacingly and scurries over to me. Gently, I pick up the kraata and squint in the misty darkness.   
  
I know who it is. In a voice clear and pure, Takanua announces his presence. "I am Takanuva, Toa of Light"  
  
With grim resolve, I clutch my Kolhi staff and head towards him. My brother's fate will soon be decided.  
  
Let the battle commence.  
  
-fine-  
  
More Notes: Many thanks to Shioi for beta reading this before it was posted, and to Makuta Master and Janus for ideas. :D 


End file.
